Be Careful What You Wish For
by HAVE H33ART
Summary: Follow independent wrestler Allie, as she struggles to make her way to the top of the wrestling world, also dealing with her personal problems. OC/Alex Shelley. Mentions of Chris Sabin, Jimmy Jacobs, Petey Williams Many Others!


My first fanfic! Review please guys, I want to know how its turning out, and I'll take suggestions.  
Rated M to be safe, I only own Allie and Sammy.  
I'm not sure how well in time this story is going to be, like – in terms of people being in companies time-wise, but I'll try my best.  
I know this first chapter is a little long, the rest will prob be shorter.

* * *

I stuck my hand out the window to feel the cool air. My long brown hair blew furiously as we sped along the highway and a strong breeze flew into the car. "Allie, roll that up, I'm freezing back here." "Sorry Chris", I apologized before rolling up the window and turning to face him. Chris and I, along with Alex, who was driving, were traveling to Border City Wrestling; better known as BCW - A small federation that our trainer, Scott D'Amore operates.

Chris was stretched out across the backseat, dozing off while Alex and I had been making small talk, Mostly consisting of him trying to calm my nerves, for my first ever booking, and us trying to get acquainted a little bit. "Thanks for taking me up here with you guys, I appreciate it." I spoke to Chris, after the wind had seemed to wake him up. "No prob" he simply answered before he slowly started to fall back asleep.

Alex smiled and nudged me a little, "let him get some rest, eh? He'll be cranky all day if you don't". Both Alex and Chris have been nothing but friendly and caring towards me since Scott asked them to bring me down to my first show. They graduated a few years ahead of me, and are two of his favorite students. Not being able to make the show himself Scott had asked them to let me ride down with them and 'show me the ropes' as he likes to put it.

Scott assured me before I left that I was in great hands, and that he wouldn't have put me with anyone but the best. He told me about Alex and Chris' success in the school, how they were making waves in the Independent Scene as "The Murdercity Machine Guns" but here in BCW they were in the mist of a blood feud. I was impressed and a little reassured knowing I wouldn't be alone.

Alex and I continued to chat for the remainder of the way, he told me small techniques about being a great heel and little things that will make my performance a whole lot better. When we pulled up to the arena the butterflies in my stomach instantly came back. I leaned back in my seat a little, closed my eyes and thought for a moment. My first show, this was my first step into the world of professional wrestling that I so badly wanted to be apart of. I tensed up when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and opened my eyes to see Chris sitting straight up in the back seat and Alex unloading the trunk.

"C'mon, we're here" Chris spoke groggily, rubbing his eye with one fist while the other rest upon my shoulder. I simply nodded, and grabbed my small bag that lay by my feet before getting out of the car. Chris however, continued to talk as he slid out of the backseat. "Don't be nervous, Scott wouldn't have sent you up here if you weren't ready." "Thanks" I told him, as we walked towards the arena, Alex beside us. Although what he said was true, Scott had all the confidence in the world with me, it didn't help my nerves much. If anything it put more pressure on me, I couldn't let Scott down at his own promotion.

"When is Scott gonna be here, anyway?" Alex and Chris looked at each other before looking at me, "About that, Allie.." Chris started, Alex picked up by telling me he wasn't coming. "Don't worry though, we're gonna watch out for you." He gave me a reassuring squeeze around my waist and smiled. I smiled and nodded thankful that I wouldn't have to do this alone, even if I had only knew the guns for a matter of hours, they were easy to get along with and had been nothing but nice to me.

They walked me to the locker room that I could change in, and told me they'd be right down the hall in their own locker room if I needed anything. "Alright, thanks again guys" I told them before shutting the door.

After changing and doing some stretches for a bit, I heard footsteps coming toward the door. As the knob started to turn I quickly stood up, and brushed myself off. Only to see a tall girl with long pin straight blonde hair walk in, talking on her cell phone. "Let me call you back" she said into the mouthpiece of her phone before sliding it into her oversized purse. She looked a little older than me, and had stunning dark brown eyes and perfect tan skin. She was one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen.

"Hiiiii, you must be new!" She practically shrieked and pulled me into a hug. "I'm Samantha, but everyone calls me Sammy." "Everyone calls me Allie" I told her, as we sat down, and I continued my stretches. "I know" she smiled at me, "You're my tag partner for tonight."

For the next half hour or so, Sammy explained to me what was going to happen tonight. She told me I was going to be playing a gimmick similar to hers, which was essentially a "Dumb Blonde" as she said. Which didn't seem much of a stretch from her actually personality. "But I'm a brunette." "No, Silly! You don't actually have to be blonde, just ditzy, yanno?"

She gave me some pointers, and helped me find a new outfit that would better suit our gimmick. Finally deciding that a pair of small white shorts and a tight, light purple t-shirt, that showed off my midriff was the best.

It was different from my usual "bohemian" looking clothes, but I looked like one of the wrestlers I saw on TV every Monday, and I couldn't help but smile at that. "You look great!" Sammy agreed with me.

"I'm gonna go down to catering and chat with some of the guys, you wanna come?" She asked me, grabbing her purse once again. "No, It's okay, I'm just gonna make a phone call." "Okay, I'll see you back here in a bit" She told me before closing the door to the locker room we shared. I was happy to have made another friend in the business already. Sammy was a lot different than me, she wore a lot of pink, had platinum blonde hair and long eyelashes, and she was so confident about everything, Which reminded me how nervous I still was about working my first match tonight.

I scrolled threw my contacts until I got to 'Scott' and quickly pressed the 'call' button. Voicemail, Damn it. Sighing, I put my phone away and walked across the hall to where Alex and Chris said they would be. "Come In" I heard Chris' voice say, after I knocked. "Where's Alex?" I asked as I entered and saw Chris and another man, who looked strangely familiar lounging on two benches looking at snowboarding magazines.

"Shower" Chris looked up from his magazine, once I had spoken. "Oh Hey Allie." I shot him a smile before taking a seat beside them. "You look different" he said, "Yeah Sammy, helped me get into character a little for tonight" "Well you still look pretty even with all that glitter on your face" I let out a small laugh, and thanked him. "Oh by the way—This is Petey, I'm sure you've heard Scott talk about him, Petey, this is Allie" "You're Petey Williams? THE Petey Williams?" I asked him, after Chris had finished with introductions. I had heard countless stories about Petey, he was with out a doubt Scotts favorite student. "The one and only" he said, reaching out his hand to mine. "Well it's nice to meet you Petey."

The three of us were soon joined by Alex, and we all sat and talked for a bit. "So, Sammy's been good to you?" "Yeah, she's great, I really like her." I replied, thinking of my new friend. Alex looked up, "Sammy's a sweet girl, as dumb as a bag of rocks, but she's as nice as can be". "I should get back to the locker room to see her actually…We're gonna talk about our match some." I said good-bye to the boys, after they made me promise to come out with them tonight after the show. I happily agreed and made my way back to my shared locker room.

"Hey Girl!" Sammy hollered from the mirror where she was applying some shiny pink lip gloss. "You're just in time, I was about to go find you so we could go over the match with our opponents" I agreed and we went on our way to do just that.

On the walk down the hall, we talked a little bit more. "We're playing the heels" she told me, "Just act like a dumb stuck up bitch", she reassured, you'll do great. I nodded as we came to a door marked, 'Chicks with Sticks'. "Um.." I muttered looking back and forth between the door and Sammy, who burst out with a small laugh. "Tell me about it, their whole gimmick is that they are baby faces that carry around hockey sticks" She said rolling her eyes, "How Cheesy".

After talking in the locker room with Sammy and 'Chicks with Sticks' also known as Casey and Kelsey we had a solid plan for tonight's match. The girls weren't nearly as outgoing as Sammy, and didn't seem very excited about for the match, but it didn't bother me.

Time went by slow, but my match was approaching soon. Sammy and I stood at gorilla watching as "Chicks with Sticks" made their entrance, hockey sticks in tow. "Allie!" I heard a voice call out to me, and I turned around to see both The Guns, making their way towards us. "We just wanna say good luck." Alex spoke, smiling at me. "Yeah, are you alright, good to go?" Chris asked. "Yeah, thanks guys. I'm just a little nervous." He nodded before speaking again, "Don't be nervous, you have Sammy out there with you, and she's a pro, right Sam?" "Right!" She answered, saluting Chris, with a huge smile spread across her face. He just pursed his lips and looked at Alex and I out of the corner of his eye, before returning her a smile. "Take care of our girl, aye?" He said before giving me a hug for good luck and retreating.

Alex turned towards me after Chris walked away, "You'll knock 'em dead, stop worrying." I just nodded and forced a small smile. "This is just practice for when you make it big." He rubbed my shoulders a little bit, and pulled me into a hug. "I'm gonna watch your match with Chris and Petey, oh and he says Good luck" "Thanks Alex" I thought about the words he said right before Sam and I started to make our provocative entrance. 'Practice for when I make it big' I smiled at the thought, and went on to have my first match in BCW, and the first match of my career.

Sammy and I celebrated together in the ring as we got the pin. The crowd erupted in a chorus of boo's. I gave them a smirk, and walked back up the ramp ruffling my hair and blowing one last kiss to the audience as I ducked behind the curtain. Sammy pulled me into a hug quickly and shrieked a little, "You didn't tell me how good you were!" she laughed. "Really?" I said to her, with a huge smile plastered across my face. "Yes! You were amazing, you have to be my permanent partner." Before I even had a chance to answer, I felt strong arms wrap around me and felt myself sandwiched between both the guns. "We're so proud of you!" they yelled. "Thank you, that was so much fun."

I was gleaming all the way to the club. After I had changed into some 'normal' clothes, we went straight there. Sammy opted to not tag along this time, but said she owed me one. I don't really know what that meant, but it didn't matter. I had just got off from my first wrestling match, I was on top of the world. It didn't bother me that the club was packed to capacity and smelt weird. It didn't bother me that some strange guy with a Mohawk was rubbing all up on me, and it didn't matter that I might have had one drink to many, because I was a professional wrestler now.

"Come here, I want you to meet someone" Alex pulled me threw the crowd and away from sweaty Mohawk boy. "This is Jimmy, he's one of my best friends." "I'm Allie" "I know, I saw your match at BCW tonight, didn't seem like your first either, you're a natural." "Thanks it means a lot." He smiled at me until I saw Alex give him an uneasy look, "Watch it Jimmy, My Coach left me to protect her." "Yeah, who's gonna protect her from you?" He joked. "Chris" Alex said with a straight face before letting out a loud laugh. "Well, I'm gonna go chase some tail that I'm allowed to grab" Jimmy said, nodding at both of us before making his exit.

"He seems nice." "Yeah, that's Jimmy for ya –" Alex joked, "you'll learn to love him." After a small pause, Alex put down his empty glass. "Can I buy you a drink? You deserve it and all after your big debut." "Of course" I replied and we both slid on to side by side bar stools. I knew I probably was already over my limit, but who was I to refuse a drink from my first friend in the business, my very cute first friend in the business.

"So, you from Windsor?" Alex asked as the bar tender filled our glasses. "Not originally. I moved from Vancouver to go to Scott's school." "I love Vancouver—" Alex's eyes practically shot out of his head, "the music scene there is incredible! God, I could live there." "I miss it sometimes, especially my family." We slid into a comfortable conversation as time went by and had a few more drinks.

"There you guys are!" Alex and I turned around to see Chris coming towards us with a twin on each arm. "Hey man, Whatsup?" "Well don't you two just look cozy" he smirked and eyeballed Alex's arm around my waist, "and drunk.. Ready to go?" I rolled my eyes a little and shrugged, "You wanna stay at our place? "Is that okay?" I turned toward Chris, making sure he was fine with it too. "Of course, we're tight for space, but we can make some room for ya." "Thank you"

"Alright, ladies. It's been a pleasure." Chris gave both the girls a small peck and nodded us toward the door. I looked at Alex who just rolled his eyes and smiled, "let's grab Petey first, aye?" he said. I nodded as Alex scanned the club, Chris looked uninterested and opted to scan threw his cell-phone instead.

I looked around a little bit, but turned around when I heard Chris speak, "Pete, come to the entrance, we're about to be out", sliding his phone back into his pocket, he motioned for us to follow him. The place was still packed and I almost had to push my way out. Alex grabbed my hand, and turned to face me, "You doing alright, there?" I bit my lip and nodded, he pulled me in front of him and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Stay right next to me 'till we get out, there are some nasty people who hang out here." "Yeah, like Jimmy." Chris chimed in, laughing, as he spotted his close friend coming our way.

"Petey's waiting for you outside, lets go." With that, the four of us found the way out and headed back to the Detroit apartment, just over the border. "You all four live here?" I asked as we entered the small 2 bedroom apartment. "No" Chris started, "Just me and Alex do, Jimmy just thinks he does." "Very funny." He replied before dropping his bags on the larger of two couches, "Dibs on the big couch."

"I just stay here when we have BCW shows, shorter drive." Petey said, before offering me the smaller couch. "I don't mind the floor." "Don't be silly" Alex stopped him, "She gets my bed, with me", he grinned and looked at me for approval. Before I could respond, Chris injected himself. "Alex.." he said, raised eyebrow and all, "You're supposed to be looking out for her, not putting the moves on her." "I'm giving her a bed to sleep in, that's looking out for her, I'd say." "Whatever dude, I'm to tired and to drunk. Night Guys" he nodded to everyone, kissed me on the forehead, "Night Allie, I'm proud of you."

Alex and laid side by side in his bed, he was showing me tape after tape of his various matches. "Oh, look at this!" He rewound the tape, with a huge smile on his face, so I could see him winning the match, again. "Do you have all of your matches?" I asked, looking at his huge library of tapes, in the corner of the room. "No, those aren't all my matches, I like to study different styles of wrestling, try to expand my move set, yanno?" "That's cool." I smiled back at him before closing my eyes and turning over onto my side. "You're going to bed?" "Mhm, I'm tired." With that, he turned off the TV, "goodnight", he said, before leaning over and laying a smooch on my cheek. I silently thanked God that the lights were off, as my cheeks must've turned bright red.

Today had been practically a perfect day, with a perfect night to tie it together, I smiled as I fell asleep that night, rethinking everything that happened that day.

2 years have gone by and I still remember that night like it was yesterday. I remember the feeling, the adrenaline, of being in front of my first crowd, at the young age of 18. I remember the heart warming feeling of meeting new people who would end up meaning more to me than I could have guessed. I even remember the exact number of butterflies in my stomach while I laid in Alex's bed alongside him.

It would be an understatement to say things have changed since that BCW show. I finished my training at CanAm, and started working Independent shows full time. Alex, Chris and I had all been signed to Ring of Honor, where I am even the reigning Shimmer Women's Champion. I ditched the 'dumb blonde' gimmick a while back as well, getting myself over by being a pure, white meat, baby face. Not to mention, those butterflies turned into feelings, and feelings turned into a relationship. Alex and I had been dating for the better part of this past year, and him and I had even gotten our own place together, leaving a disappointed Chris to move in with Jimmy.

"Guys, we've been waiting" I heard the front door and Chris's voice simultaneously. "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry" I repeated as I scrambled around our 1 bedroom apartment, looking for everything else I needed for the night. "Babe" I shook Alex awake in the bed, "Babe, we gotta go." He sat up in the bed and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand, "already?" was barely audible as he yawned, pulling the covers off his half dressed body. "Could you throw me a t-shirt, Allie?" I handed him a shirt off the floor as he pulled me in for a kiss. Chris came into the bedroom with Alex's duffle bag over his shoulder. "This yours, man?" "Yeah, packed it last night, grab Allies too." Chris rolled his eyes and went back into the main room, telling us to hurry up as he left the apartment. "I see he's in a lovely mood" Alex grunted, putting the t-shirt over his head. "I'm so fuckin' tired" he exclaimed, finally getting out of bed. I sat on the floor and tied my sneakers as he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth before we got going.

"Don't worry, car trip from Detroit to Boston equals nap time for Alex and Allie, 13 hours of nap time." "Lets get to it then." We slid into the backseat together, along side Jimmy, who was dozing off already. "Nice of you to take your time." Petey shot us a half smile before going back to playing with the radio knobs. "Matches for tonight" Chris simply stated handing Alex a white piece of paper, after a couple minutes of driving. I leaned over to see the list, I was matched up with Lacey, again. "Same ol', Sam ol'" I sighed and rested my head on Alex's shoulder, trying to get some sleep before the show tonight. They guys all talked for a little while longer before I fell asleep.

I woke up to one of the car doors shutting and got out of the car myself. "Need any help with the bags?" I asked Chris, grabbing my bag he was holding out for me. "No, I got it, thanks sweetheart." He gave me a pat on the back and shut the trunk with his other hand, "why don't you wake up your boyfriend and get inside, it's pretty cold out."

Alex and I headed into the arena and went straight to the ring before going to our changing rooms. I sat down on the ring apron and leaned against the ropes. "C'mon Allie, you gotta warm up a little before your match, stand up." Alex said, already in the ring stretching. "Lacey's not even here yet, can't we just rest a little, I've been up since 2'o-clock." "You just slept the whole way to Boston, c'mon babe, you can practice on me." I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win this little battle. "What do you want to start with?" I asked him as I did some splits in the center of the ring. I smirked a little when I saw him eyeing me up and down, "how 'bout a couple more of those splits?" He stuck his hand out to help me out.

Alex and I went back and forth a little bit before Lacey showed up and her and I just went over a few spots for our match later tonight, while Alex instructed us both from one of the ring posts. He jumped down from his seat and grabbed me around the waist, planting a kiss on my cheek, "looks good for tonight ladies, but your practice time is over, gotta give some of the men a chance." Lacey threw me a washcloth for my face and asked me to come change with her before going to get something to eat. "You two go and have your girl talk, I gotta catch up with Roddy for our match" Alex answered for me, grabbing my bag and walking Lacey and I to the woman's locker room. "Come find me in a little?" Alex asked me before kissing me, I nodded in response before entering our changing room. "So you and Alex seem cozier than ever," Lacey stated almost immediately after the door shut behind us.

"Lacey, we _are_ dating, it's almost been a year." "Are you sure you're dating, and not slowly morphing into one person?" I rolled my eyes at Lacey, "Yes, I'm sure, things are just perfect right now, shame on me for enjoying it." "How could things not be perfect? You guys were like, made for each other" a third voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Sammy, who must've just walked in. She had landed her own contract at ROH a little bit before I did, thankfully, she couldn't stop talking about how great I was and I was offered my own contract. "Plus, he's a total cutie" she finished, throwing her bag on the ground and laying out across one of the wooden benches. "Thanks Sam, I think." I smiled at her before I turned back to Lacey. "Trust me, Alex and I have never been better." She shrugged and started to change, while Sammy and I caught up. Since she moved to New York, I only see her at ROH shows and coincidental bookings together. She asked me all about the apartment, life in Detroit, Alex – of course, she even asked me about Scott.

"You ready to eat?" Lacey interrupted. I turned to Sammy, "come to catering?" We all walked down to the buffet style area, and sat down together. The three of us ate for a little before I spotted Alex and Chris walk into the room, already in their trunks, with Chris just wearing a wife beater to cover his chest. Chris quickly saw me and I returned his smile, motioning them both over. "MY BOYS!" Sam jumped up giving both men a hug and a peck on the cheek. Alex spun her around in the air with a huge smile on his face, "my two fav ladies together, how lucky can I get?" He came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Miss me?" "Of course" I replied, "I missed you both."

The boys sat down with us but after a few minutes Lacey quickly excused herself, telling me to meet her before our match. "What's her problem?" Sammy scoffed after she walked away. "Talk about her after she leaves, real mature Sam." Alex shook his head and laughed at Sammy's shocked face. "It's not funny, Alex! She's always so uptight, I seriously don't know how you guys deal." I just shrugged, going back to my dinner, the only food I've had all day. "I don't know, I think she's pretty hot." Chris smirked, as he nudged Alex in the ribs. "I've only got eyes for ma'lady" he responded leaning closer to me, placing his hand on my leg. His smile dropped from his face while Alex finished his sentence, "Ew." "C'mon Chris, get in the spirit of love honey, they're adorable." I couldn't help but smile as the conversation went on, this is how things always were with my friends. The four of us, Jimmy and Petey, were like a family, we fought and got on each others nerves, but I'd always be there for any one of them.


End file.
